YARA Teri YAARI ko ME ne to KHUDA Mana
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: Tu Chaney Jo Roop Le...Rehna Humesha Sath...a pure duo story... On the occasion of nandy.duolover's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY "CHUNNI"


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U Miss Nandita Roy**

 **May U Have Many Many Many More.**

 **So here is ur Birthday Gift from my side.**

* * *

 **Now something about the OS and a message to all the readers.**

 **Its kind of super natural thing.**

 **It is something that cant be digest so easily.**

 **So, while reading ... dont try to search k aisa sach mein hota hai ya nahi?**

 **just enjoy the full on "DUO DOSE"**

 **and yes... one last thing.**

 **after a certain part there will be a long narrated parts in between the dilouges so it will present bit differently.**

 **If any one of u have problem with that.. i will try to edit it as soon as possible.**

* * *

Accept my apology in advance if the content will hurt anyone.

 **HERE WE GO**

Night 11:00 pm

Daya close the file and stood up.

Chalo… do cup coffee banata hun aik apni aik Abhi ki…

After 10 minutes he move towards Abhijeet's room and found him packing his clothes and other stuff as he is going to Delhi tomorrow for meeting.

Boss coffee…. He said while placing the tray on study table.

Abhijeet said while placing his tie inside the suitcase: tu ne is waqt coffee kese bana li…?

Arey me ne socha,…ab se do din tak to tum yahan ho ge nahi to aj…

Aj mujhh pe experiment kar lo…me ne tumhe kitni baar bataya hai daya k tu coffee achi nahi banata chaaey achi banata hai… wohi banal eta…

Per mera is waqt chaey ka koi mood nahi hai… or jab me coffee pi raha hun.. to tumhe bhi peeni parey gi… samjhey..?

Haan bhai samjh gaya..(said while sitting on bed) la de…

Daya give him the cup and started looking at him like he is expecting a tareef from him. Abhijeet sip the coffee and looked at daya who was smiling . He started making faces and tried to say: daya ye…

But after seeing a tough look on daya's face he completed his sentence.

Daya ye… achi.. achi bani hai..

That's better for u(a reply came)

Abhijeet made a face and some how finished the coffee and give the mug to daya.

Daya said: thank u..

Abhijeet shoot a glance, Daya ignored him and turne to place the mug in the tray while saying: packing ho gai?

Han ho gai…tu bata… wo file..

Han wo bhi ho gai… kal acp sir ko deni hai…

Hmmm…yaar wese ye case jo aj aya tha. Kafi ajeeb nahi tha… matlab…

And then their conversation totally turned towards that case.

…

…

Next morning

Abhijeet placed the omelate and bread on the table and called daya: Daya… teri chaey hui k nahi… jaldi kar phir beauru nikalna hai…

Daya came with tray: han.. ho gai… ye lo..

He sit and both started eating.

Abhijeet sipped the tea and said: kaha than a.. chaey achi banata hai…

Koi nahi.. me coffee bhi bariya banata hun.. tumhara hi taste develop nahi hai…tum bas har waqt..

Acha acha theek hai.. ab jaldi kar nikalna bhi hai… han or sun… aj gari ki servicing karwa lena please… kafi problem kar rahi… or haan… muje airport chor k seedha ghar ana…kahin beech pe..

Ab kon bolne mein time waste kar raha hai?

Abhijeet shookhis head frustatedly and they continue eating

…

…

Daya is standing with his head down and listening his senior's scolding.

Daya…. Tum wo file ghar pe bhool kese sakte ho… haan?

Sorry sir… wo jaldi mein…

Kia jaldi mein…tum..

Sir… (Abhijeet came to his rescue) kiun na aisa karein k me or daya abhi nikal jaein… daya ghar se file le… muje airport chorey.. or file le kar yahan aa jaye..

Per abhijeet tumhari flight mein to abhi time hai….

Me wait kar lunga aap…

Acp gave a tough look to daya then said

bachao bachao… apne bhai ko..or bigaro…

And moved to his cabin

Abhijeet murmured number 1 mission after all

daya looked at abhijeet,

abhijeet shrugged laut ke class lagega chal ab

they both moved out

…

…

Daya stopped the car and said: boss tum ruko… me le k ata hun…

Jaldi ana…

Daya nodded and went .

After sometime they are heading towards airport when suddenly car stopped with a jerk.

Arey.. ye ruk kiun gai..?

Pata nahi.. me dekhta hun..

Both came out and daya started checking.

After some minutes abhijeet said : daya jaldi kar… meri flight…

Han bas ho gaya..

Abhijeet took a relax sigh and daya closed the bonnet.

Daya said while opening the door: aj hi is ko le k jata hun.. garage mein…

They move to some distance and found traffic jam.

Oh no… ye traffic Abhijeet said said tensely

Daya: aik kaam karta hun… gari kogali mein le leta hun… yahan se thori door jungle ki taraf waley rastey se ho k jo rasta jata hai.. wahan se chaltey hain…

Abhijeet nodded and turned the car to the street. Now he is driving bit fast.

Abhijeet said: daya thora ahista yaar.. ye rasta thora khatarnak hai…kafi saari charhaiyan hain yahan pe.

Daya nodded and slow down the speed.

It's a one way road with sloaps… jungle on both side. Usually travellers doesn't use this way bcoz of the myths spread in the city that job hi yahan se guzarta hai… aksar logon k sath khatarnak haadsey hotey hain…

They are moving with normal speed when saw the truck coming towards them.

Abhijeet shouted daya gari side mein le…

Daya tried to side the car but it keep going straight towards the truck.

Daya kia kar raha hai…

Boss ye turn nahi ho rahi…

Daya tried once again but no… Abhijeet also tried with daya and the car turned .

Abhijeet doesn't see a truck coming on his side.

He said to daya: daya… koodna parey ga… koi rasta nahi…

They open the locks and looked at each other abhijeet nodded. The open the doors . Suddenly daya saw truck coming towards left side which means to Abhijeet side.

daya... jump...

He looked at Abhijeet. Boss nai… boss…

But abhijeet jumped outside. And then all he can hear… Two shouts simultaneously and and saw an object elevated in air for sometime.

* * *

Daya doesnt remember anything else and when he opened his eyes again he was facing white ceiling and a soft hand was rubbing his head. He looked aside,his brother was sitting there

Abhi

jag gaya tu?ab kesa hai?pata hai kitna dara dia tha tu ne...

Abhi..mera sarr..dard..Abhi ye kahan hain hum log...kia hua tha?

H lift his hand to touch the pipe attached with his nose but Abhijeet stopped him

shh..usey hath mat laga..tujhe yaad hai wo accident?hum airport ja rahey they?

Daya frowned then tried to sit up: han han tum gir gaye..tumhein chot lagi hai na..han tumhein dard hai na...Abhi meri wajah se chot lagi na tumhein

Abhijeet stopped him from sitting with; Daya Daya kuch nahi hua mujhe pakka... Or kis ne kaha teri ghalti hai han? mere bhai ki koi ghalti nahi hai hmm?per us accident mein na tumhare sarr pe chot lag gai to is liye sir mein dard hai...or him hospital mein hain..

Daya nodded still looking confused. Abhijeet wanted to say more but heard footstep outside, he looked toward Daya who is looking at him hopefully.

He smiled: Daya mujhe na ab jana ho ga

Daya's confusion increased, Abhijeet understood it was new for Daya being injured and Abhijeet leaving him. Abhijeet bit his lips

me jaldi aa jaun ga.. pakka...per tab tak doctor ki har bat manna... theek hai...

He softly patted daya's arm and rushed out.

Abhijeet watched doctor and team members moving in. He recalled what he heard earlier

Doctor was speaking to ACP about Daya's diagnosis.

 **dekhiye... mr Daya is suffering from TBI... matlab...traumatic brain injury (showing the scan) ye hai un ka scan... ab is injury ka asar un pe kitna gehra ho ga wo to un ke hosh mein aney ke bad hi hum asess kar paien ge...but kuch common symtoms... like confusion, speech difficulty, slow understanding or lack of logic rahey ga..Baqi to**

He remember the broken faces of team members and the helples look on Acp sir's face but then only heard the doctor assuring.

 **ap log please itna negative mat sochye,just remember he will be still the same Daya but just little more innocent and childlike.**

At that very moment Abhijeet decided no matter what he is. But he is not leaving Daya to face all this alone.

Now as Daya is awake, Abhijeet is waiting for further diagnosis. He moved in. Doctor had alreay finished checking and removed the breathing tube now is asking Daya something.

Daya sarr ke alawa or kahin dard hai?

Daya bit his lip: han ankh mein or kandhe mein...

ok... tumhara shoulder dislocate hua tha to ye abhi kuch din rahey ga..

Daya noded obidiently then asked: mujhe koi dawai leni hai?

Every eyes turned to him, Daya asking for meds?

Daya explained: Abhi ne kaha doctor ki har baat manney ko...

Abhijeet bit his lips noticing the dark shadow of grief coming over each face.

He prayed in his heart: please nahi... koi kuch mat kehna... wo seh nahi paye ga...

It seems doctor agree with Abhijeet as he noded with: bilkul theek kaha ap ke Abhi ne... Or dawai abhi nahi leni... jab leni ho gi nurse aa ke de degi

Daya again noded: acha Abhi sach mein theek hai na? ap ko pata hai... wo khud ko superman samjhta hai... wo mujh se kehta hi nahi dard hota to..Usey chot nahi aaii na...

The innocent way in which Daya was speaking,the slurred voice slow broken words did the thing or the sentence itself did the trick, As soon as Daya finished the sentence Acp sir sat hapazardly on the chair. Dr Salunkhe turned his face,Rajat moved out Tasha and Vivek moved to window and Freddy burst out crying.

Daya panicked: Freddy kia hua han?Abhi... Abhi ko chot lagi na?Han bulao na usey... Sir Abhi ko...

Abhijeet felt his heart shattering to pieces,he never felt so helples-his reason of coming back to life is here broken, the most important suport of life that kept him sane in most desperate times now need him and he is just watching unable to do anything.

Daya asked again: bulao na Abhi ko...

The doctor was about to say somethng but before that

Freddy said it.

sir Abhijeet sir..Wo chaley gaye sir...hum sab ko chor ke,humein unhein hospital lane tak ka mauqa nahi mila... jab hum woha gaye... sab khatam...Abhijeet sir chale gaye...

Although Abhijeet is very much aware of the pain Freddy is feling at the loss. But at this very moment he cant help his anger,just wishing he can show his fiery eyes so Freddy can zip his mouth.

The expression on Daya's face is of utter panic and scare

nahi tum jhu..A.. ne ka..Ha..Na ha mujhe p.. krne ke..Sorry

He was trying to move out of bed eyes fixed at door mururing sorry. Freddy cried out louder and acp and dr salunkhe joined the dctor ,who was murmuring

inhein sedate karna theek nahi ho ga ,

In trying to control Daya who is not at all willing to co oporate Abhijeet looked at freddy and felt and urge to matiarilise in front of him and give a good scolding.

Surely Freddy will freak out-reciving scold from an _**AATMA** _ but although its tempting Abhijeet cant do it, because keeping aside all others it will not be good for Daya His already stressed brain will not be able to take that his Abhi matiarilising from air.

Abhijeet noticed doctor picking up the needle and he sighed as the sedative turned daya uncnsious

Doctor himself sighed: in ka brain abhi is trauma ke lyie ready nahi tha

Abhijeet didnt hear more he wandered out.

It's ironical right? He who always said

koi atma nahi hoti

is now a proof of that. Indeed there are things beyond logic. He remember once he was in a book store with Daya and while flickering pages of a children book due to boredom came upon a story where an atheist does not believe in ghosts. But he had a best friend who believes in all supernatural.

When the atheist died,on the way of funeral his ghost came and declared 'yea its there all type of supernatural eliments are there' its very similar with Abhijeet

Although he didnt believed in ghosts but he read a good number of books on them and acording to his bookish knoweldge he knew if one had some unfinished business while dying s/he roam around as spirit

And abhijeet dont have any doubt what his unfinished business is and will be.

Its not a pleasent experience to be a spirit in one word its weird but its a small cost that he is paying to be beside his brother who needs him specially in this mental state

When he first realised he is not like before,much more weihtless pain free (which is strange after massive accident), he felt scared.

Then his eyes fall on the battered body covered in blood.

Its him...

He shrieked no voice came up. He tried to run away and then found Daya injured uncncious sitting in the driver seat in odd angle. Daya should be taken out.

He tried to touch Daya but his hand can't grip..As if he is made of air he concentrated hard and after around 3minutes he found himself standing firmly on ground. He had matiarilised.

He tried to move Daya but the truck is stuck at the car door and without moving the truck Daya cnt be rescued.

How to move the truck without driving. Its humanly imposible oh yes he is not human but still. He didnt do it intentionaly but yes his whole focus was on removing the truck

And it moved it tilted..bit more again a bit and now path cleared. Abhijeet manhandled Daya on ground but before he can do anything else he heard a scream and two men came running,in police uniform. Abhijeet took a breath and thought if he could just vanish and he did. Now he realised..he a spirit a true atma with all that power Freddy used to discus!

Coming back to present Abhijeet made his way to team who are speaking about his antim sanskar

He didnt feel any interest just glanced once towards each team member. He wished he can comfort them but he knew they wil not believe it and will search for any gang behind this magic show of atma performance. So he left it and moved to Daya's room.

...

...

Daya was having a restless sleep. Abhijeet materialised on the chair beside and started running fingers throug daya's hairs

But instead of sleeping Daya opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Abhijeet holding the gaze for 1 full minute then uttered abhi... and leapt on abhijeet Trembling & sobbing harshly.

Abhijeet was prepare for this so he kept rubbing daya's back. But Daya sobbed more. Abhijeet want to give him time but he also understand that if doctor see Daya like this he will sedate Daya again and Daya will keep his emotions inside him bcoz he can't break the promise of his Abhi which maybe dangerous for him and he wouldn't stay then. At this time he doesn't want to leave Daya alone.

So he said; daya...bas kar Bhai...

Nai...sa...b keh...rahey ...tum..wo Freddy ne wo..kiun kaha...tum...

Daya...me hun ...tere pass ..bas tu...

Tum phir se..jao ge...wo gari...sab andhera Nai...

Abhijeet separated him and cupped his face: Daya...me yahin hun mere Bhai dekh...kuch nahi hua muje dekh...(he pointed to himself) dekh koi chot nahi...

Daya smiled wipe his tears and and said: Han...wohi to...me soch raha tha ..tum to super man ho..tum kese...Freddy bhi na...kehta hai tum chor k chale gaye ...tum to ho mere pass ...

Abhijeet was listening all this with ready to cry face. But he can not cry.

Daya saw his face

Abhi tum... kia hua tumhein?Rona wali shakal kiun banaii hai...?

Teri tabiyat theek nahi na...is liye... Abhijeet said securing dayas hand in his.

Daya made a face: Han na...dekho ye lagi hui hai hath pe (pointed to the drip)

Abhijeet was staring at the drip without any reply then suddenly felt the hand under his hand move away.

He looked up and found Daya holding his ears.

Daya ye kia...

I m sorry Abhi...me na ab se tumhari har baat maun ga...bas tum Rona nahi please .

Abhijeet wipe his tears again and shook his head in no Then said: chal lait ab sahi se...kab se aise...

And he helped him .

After laying down he said: Acha ab me nikalta hun...nurse dawai dene a Rahi hai...

Abhi ..to tum bhi mil lo us se...pata nahi kesi ajeeb dawai lati hai...

Daya abhi nahi baad mein ab me nikalta hun...

He move out .

Daya murmur: Chala gaya..per aye ga keh k gaya hai...aye ga...ye freddy bhi na...pata nahi kia kia sochta hai Ab Abhi aye ga to us se poochun ga...ke wo sab k samney kiun nahi.. Haan...poochun ga...

Nurse was looking at him Sir ap ki dawai...

He gulp down the med and made a face to the nurse.

Abhijeet who was standing beside him smiled. And started thinking that what the reason he will give to Daya.

…

…

Abhijeet was waiting for Daya to came in consciousness when he saw Rajat and Vivek entering in the corridor. Their faces are enough to tell the condition of whole team.

Abhijeet sighed as he had already witnessed that whole scene where the whole team was at shamshan ghat to pay the final tribute to him. Not a single eye there was dry. He himself sheding tears when he saw acp sir taking rounds with kalash in his hand .

He came back to present with Rajat's voice asking the nurse about Daya.

nurse said: ab... wo i think subha hi uthein ge neend se...

Rajat and vivek nodded and entered inside. He too entered in. They are sitting on a couch present there and talking slowly.

After some minutes rajat got a call from acp sir informing that they both have to come to beauru as some case was reported. Rajat asked that how can they leave Daya alone ? Abhijeet wanted to say but before that Rajat cut the call and turned to Vivek

Vivek humein jana ho ga...

per sir ... Daya sir...

han wo acp sir ne doctor se baat ki hai.. us ne kaha.. ye raat mein wese to shayad hi jaagein ab subha hi uthein ge.. or nurses or doctors round lagatey rahein ge...

Vivek nodded but still looking at daya worriedly. Abhijeet wanted to say so many things but the only one who can hear is sleeping right now , so he just sighed and watch them going.

its almost 2 am in night when wardboy visted the ward and checked was sitting near the window pane. Just after he went Abhijeet came near to daya.

Daya opened his eyes slowly and saw Abhijeet sitting on chair near his bed .

He smiled at him: Abhi...

Abhijeet said: uth kiun gaya...? so ja... abhi subha nahi hui...

ab raat hai?

haan raat hai...

to tumhe neend nahi aai?

pain came on Abhijeet's face.

Daya saw this so asked: kia hua abhi... tumhari tabiyat theek nahi na... tum... tum aao... so jao.. theek ho jao ge...

He tried to move so he can make a place for Abhijeet. But Abhijeet placed a hand on the chest and restained him

hilna nahi hai na... lag jaye gi...

to tum kese so ge?

Abhijeet smiled: jab tu so raha tha tab me ne apni neend puri kar li

Daya nodded: to... batein karein...

Abhijeet looked at Daya,remember doctor saying his brain functioning at a level of 10 year old,imagined Daya's real 10 year of age and didnt have the heart to stop him so just nodded.

daya was talking about the nurse meds etc when suddenly turned serious:

Abhi... Freddy ne jhoot kiun bola?

Abhijeet frowned.

Daya stated: jo mar jatey... wo to kabhi wapas nahi atey... jese mummy nai aaii.. tum to yahin ho... phir Freddy ne jhoot kiun kaha?usey pata tha na mujhe dar lagey ga to us ne mujhe hurt kiun ki?

Abhijeet took a deep breath and started rubbing Daya's arm: wo me..wo Freddy ko na hq se order mila ki wo kisi ko na bataye ke me zinda hun... is lyie

Daya pouted: mujhe bhi nai?me to tumhara bhai hun na?or tum se na bahut sara pyar karta hun

Abhijeet smiled affectionatel: sach?mujhe to pata hi nahi tha

Daya glared.

Abhijeet now turned serious: tujhe sach batata or hospital mein koi sun leta to?

Daya noded thoughtfuly:n ha,per kiun nahi batana kisi ko?

me aik bahut important mission pe jo hun is liye to chup ke milta hun tujh se

Daya's eyes widen: jhuoot bol k?

Abhijeet noded: ab kia karun... per tu aik kam kar sakta hai?

kia?

humari meetimg ko secret rakh sakta hai?

Per tum mujh se roz milne to aao ge na?

han ... per tujhe meeting secret rakhni hai...

haan... me rakhun ga na... per tum milne to...Dayas voice reflecting some fear now

Abhijeet pat his cheek: han... aaun ga na... zarur aaun ga... per wada kar apna khayal bhi rakey ga...

Daya nodded with smile but now looking sleepy.

Abhijeet adjusted the sheet and said while sitting : chal ab so ja...

Daya said(yawning) hmm... and closed his eyes.

Abhijeet was looking at him when he again open his eyes and took Abhijeet's hand in his smiled once and closed his eyes again.

Abhijeet rufled his hairs and started waiting for another day to come with more chalenges for all of them including him.

..

..

Abhijeet was at Daya's doctor cabin door when saw team comprising Acp Sachin Vineet Tasha and Shreya heading towards Daya's room. He shifted in and saw Daya sitting on bed and looking outside through the window.

Acp sir came in and said: kese ho daya?

hunn... me theek...

And he again turned his face towards the window where two pigeons are trying to build their home from twigs He was watching them with interst but also looking at the team members through the corner of his eyes.

When he felt their constant stare he turned and saw their faces ,

He said: aap log tension mein ho...? kisi ne dant diya kia aap logon ko? or me gher kab jaun ga?Ab to me bilkul theek ho gaya na?

No one replied.

Daya saw some moisture in Tasha's eyes.

He said worriedly: Tasha ...kia hua tumhe...?ro rahi ho?or baqi logon ko bhi...

Acp sir replied: Daya... abhi doctor aein ge tumhe check karne...phir hum un se pooch lein ge k tum ghar kab jao ge...

Daya nodded absentmindedly still looking at Tasha .

Then said to acp sir secretly: Ye ro kiun rahi hai...is ko aap ne danta hai kia...

Acp sir looked at hm sadly and moved out. Others looked at Daya tearily and moved out one by with apna khayal rakhna sir...

Abhijeet wants to comfort Acp sir badly so came out heard.

aj us ne Abhijeet ka bhi nahi poocha..pata nahi kia kia soch liya...

He didnt wait to hear more and moved back to Daya who was looking dejected. Abhijeet matiarilsed and kept a hand on Daya's shoulder

Abhi... sab sad kiun they?Kia hua?

Abhijeet holding his tears back in his eyes shook his head; kuch nahi...han wo...tumhari tabiyat theek nahi na ...is liye...

Per me to theek hun na...han bas Sir mein thora dard...acha Abhi...hum ghar kab jaein ge

Jab doctor kahein ge

wo kab kahein ge?

Jb sar ka dard vanish ho jaye ga

acha?to dard to vanish ho gayA! (mischiveous)

Acha? (smirking)

Han schiii... (convincing way)

Kese...?

He put Abhijeet hand on his forehead and started pressing it lightly.

Abhijeet smiled: tu bhi na...bohat bara drama hai...

Daya smiles and keep pressing when Abhijeet listens footsteps outside.

Acha daya...doctor a rahey hain muje Jana ho ga...

Daya looked at him and said: tum ruk jao na...wo phir se koi dawai ya injection de dein ge...gande...

Koi dawa nahi dein ge abhi...tuje ghar Jana hai na? To doctor ki baat Sunni hai ...

Daya nodded making faces. Abhijeet move to door and vaniash.

...

...

Abhijeet was standing beside daya when doctors move out. He started following them. They said to Acp sir that they want to talk about something. So team and Abhijeet move behind

Dr said after closing the file Mr daya ki reports me ne dekh li hain...or...

Kia...hua doctor... Aap...(Dr salunkhe asked )

Dekhiye...ab aap unhein discharge karwa k ghar le ja sakte hain...but he needs proper care...

Acp sir sighed; to ab humein kia karna chahiye...

Me ...daya k liye aik rehabilitation program recommend kar raha hun...jis se wo kam se kam is qabil ho jaein k apni zindagi puri tarha se na sahi lekin kisi had tak normal tariqe...

Acp closed his eyes in pain. Abhijeet bang his fist on the table

Sachin asked; puri tarha se normal MATLAB...daya sir ...ab kabhi...

Doctor nodded simply

Doctor looked at the faces infront of him and said: I understand...k aap logon k liye ye asan nahi...aap log abhi do din pehle hi apna aik officer khoya hai...per shayad qismat...

Abhijeet shouted: kia qismat...haan...ap doctor kis kaam k hain phir...

But no one Was there to hear him .

Team nodded and acp sir started enquiring about the arrangements.

Abhijeet cant tolerate to hear those things about his brother so moved out to Daya.

...

...

After completing the formalities Acp sir and dr salunkhe came with doctors. Daya was lying with his eyes closed smiling. Oldie duo looked at eachother .

Acp sir said: daya...

Daya opened his eyes and looked at them shockingly then glanced at his left hand side with tension filled eyes.

Acp sir asked: kia hua?

nai... kuch nai...

Dr said smilingly: congratulations daya... aap ab apne ghar ja sakte hain...

daya smiled widely then started looking here and there as if searching someone.

Dr Asked: kia hua..? kuch dhundh rahey ho?

Han ... wo Abhi... na.. nahi... wo...

Dr smiles : per daya... tumhe koi shaitani nahi karni.. samjhey...or sab ki baat bhi manni hai...

Daya nodded obediently.

per kia me spiderman dekh sakta hun... please...

han... bilkul dekh sakte ho... per zada dair nahi...

ok... bas thori dair...

yes... or acp sir ko pareshan bhi mat karna..

me nai karta... yehi dattey hain... us time tasha ko bhi... wo ro rahi thi...(he himself looking sad)

Abhijeet badly felt the urge to ruffle daya's hair. Acp and salunkhe sir turnd away.

The doctor smiled: arey nahi datein ge...or ab to wo tumhare sath roz bahut batein bhi krein ge...sath rahen ge..

Sir humare sath rahein ge?

Nahi tum acp sir ke sath...

Daya's facial expression changed. Abhijeet sighed.

Dr clarify: tum acp sir k ghar pe raho ge... khub... mazey...

nai...daya shouted.

Dr tried to touch him but he jerked his hands.

nai... me Abhi...

He started searching something with hands, shaking his head.

me nai... jaun ga... kahin.. nai.. wahhan Abhi...

Abhijeet bit his lip closing his eyes.

Dr somehow controlled Daya and said: ok... ok... Daya... tum kahin nahi ja rahey... acp sir k sath...

me ... me ghar... please.. Abhi or mere ghar...

relax Daya... tum ghar hi jao ge... apne ghar... Abhi k ghar...

Acp sir look at the doctor helplessly he assured him through eyes then said to Daya who was still taking deep breaths.

per Daya... us k liye.. aik baat manni ho gi...

kia?

dr Salunkhey came forward and said: dekho... tumhari tabiyet theek nahi hai na...? or Abhi bhi yahan nahi hai...

Daya was about to say something but stopped himself.

Dr sal continued: to... dr ne ye decide kiya hai k jab tak Abhi... wapis nahi aa jata.. tab tak... aik male nurse tumhare sath tumhare gher pe rahey ga... tumhara khayal rakhne k liye...

male nurse?

Dr said: male nurse... umm.. male nurse wo hota hai... jab koi bhi beemar hota hai na... to wo us ka khayal rakhta hai...us ko khana deta hai.. dawai deta hai...us se batein karta hai...

Daya noded then ask: wo har waqt mere sath rahey ga?

The doctor nodded

Daya got tensed: per me na bilkul theek hun... phir male nurse kiun?

Abhi tum puri tarha se theek nahi ho na is liye...soch lo tum chaho to hospital mein bhi..

Daya didnt reply,was looking tense.

Acp sir said: Daya ko to hpspital pasand nahi...wo to gher hi jaye ga... kiun Daya?

Daya gave a dry nod.

Doctor said: chaliye hum formalities complete kar lete hain...

And three of them moved.

After they move , Daya buried his face in pillow and a sob came up. Abhijeet appeared beside Daya in a matter of second.

He spread a hand over his head with a soft call.

daya...

Daya turned to abhijeet: Abhi me ab stupid ban gaya Hun na?Is liye mujhe sari bat samjh nai ati... isi liye sir wo male nurse..Me stupid hun na Abhi?

Abhijeet cupped daya's face and said after wiping his tears: nahi... mera bhai... bilkul bhi stupid nahi hai.. wo to duniya ka sab se intelligent bhai hai...mujh se bhi zada.. or male nurse ka is liye keh rahey hain sir k ..dekh ab me to aa nahi sakta har waqt...or sir ko to kitna kaam hai.. to ab tu akela sab kese karey ga... haan...bas teri tabiyet aik baar theek ho jaye.. phir...

Nahi... wo nurse ho ga to tum nai aao ge na phir?Mujhe akele nahi rehna na...

me... aaun ga na... jab bulaye ga me zarur aaun ga...

pakka?Me ab stupid hun... to ghussa to nahi karo ge na?

han baba... pakka... per han... aik baat pe ghussa karun ga... agar tu ne apna khayal nahi rakha...to ghussa karun ga...

Daya grinned: me kiun rakhun... tum ho na. acha sir a kiun nahi rahey late ho raha na?

bas atey hi hon ge...

...

...

Now its nearly 5 days after Daya came back. The attendant, Kushal is really not much of help. Most of the days he leave the house at night and come back next morning. While he was supposed to stay 24X7. One or the other team member visited daily and Kushal is smart enough to show his best dedication in front of them. But behind them its a different story altogether. Often the lunch dinner even meds are neglected and delayed.

Daya is still not ready to inform Acp sir about thiss, GOD knows why. And Abhijeet is too worried in the whole matter. No doubt he is ready to stay with Daya till he needs him be it lifetime. But he hates to see his brother so helpless. His brother who once was nearly a hero now is relaying on someone's pity.

That day was no different when Khushal was not there with Daya and its a dinner time. Daya who now can walk slowly without support, got down from bed and moved out.

He called: khu... khushal..muje bhook... lagi hai... khana khana hai...

but no one replied.

Daya now look restless.

kia karun... bhook... lagi.. koi nahi hai... me akela...

He move to kitchen and looked around: kia khaun...ha... han noodles...

He somehow search the noodles packet but then looked at it confusingly: per isey banate kese hain...

After much effort he remember: haan sab se aik pan mein pani...

He poured water in a pan.

ab?

He saw a junker on shelf, he took it and move near.

He was about to turn on the gas nob then suddenly dropped the junker and covered his ears,.

nai... aag... aag...

He looked here and there now started weeping and sat on floor and hide his face in his knees started crying with low voice.

Just then he feels a hand on his shoulder he move his face and without wasting a second more buried his face with: abhi...

And his body starts jerking with: Abhi... tum kahan chaley gaye they... muje aag...

Abhijeet rubbed his back but he sobbed more.

itna dar lag ... raha tha muje... tum ne kaha tha... aao ge... aye kiun nahi...?

so... rryyy mere bhai... maaf kar de... agey se aisa nahi karun ga... (rubbed his back) chal chup ho ja... shabash...

But Daya cluched arm more tightly and shook his head negatively still sobbing .

Abhijeet said: dekh... agar chup nahi hua na tu... to me bhi roney lagun ga.. tera Abhi bhi roye ga phir...

Daya separated and said while wiping his tears nai... dekho... ye dekho... me nahi ro raha ... dekho... tum ... tum bhi mat rona...

Abhijeet smiled then asked: bhook lagi hai mere bhai ko?

Daya nodded then said: dekho... na... wo khu...khushal ... bhi bohat bad hai... wo meri baat nahi sunta... muje bhook lagi thi ...

chal ab me aa gaya hun na... me tere noodles bana deta hun... chal uth shabash...

He hold Daya's hand and help him in standing up. Then put the pan on stove and pick up the junker .

Daya said: Abhi... nai... ye aag hai...

He was standing in the corner.

Abhijeet turned to him and hold his hand: idher aa...

Daya resisted a bit: nahi... me...

idhar aa... dekh me hun na... kuch nahi ho ga

He made him face the stove, took the junker, turned the gas on. Fire came out and Daya was about to turn his face but Abhijeet made him face the fire again

And then looked at him with: dekh... hua kuch...

Daya shook his head in no but still looking scared a bit.

Abhijeet said: acha chal... ab bahir ja k beth me aata hun tere noodles le ke...

me akela kese?

me tujh se batein karta rahun ga na... yahin se...

Daya nodded and moved.

After his departure. Abhijeet used his powers bring two bowls of noodles bcoz he had already seen theat the expiry date on noodle's pack is expired now. He waited for two minutes and then move out with bowls.

Abhijeet came out and found Daya sitting at dinning table fidgeting with his fingers,

aja chal kha le

Daya looked up, Abhijeet set down the bowl. Daya started gulping hungrily. But after three mouthfull he looked up, found Abhijeet looking at him with adoring look

Tum nahi khao ge?

Abhijeet snapped with: haan?nahi..wo mujhe ja ke khana ho ga na to is liye..tu kha na

Daya nodded and started eating with: pata hai... kitni bhookh lagi thi..ye kushal bhi na, kabhi nahi ata..theek time se..

tu sir ko batata kiun nahi?

kia bataun?

ye kushal ke neglect ka..parso to us ne teri dawai bhi waqt pe nahi di thi...or us se pichle din... din ki dawai rat ko

to tum to a gaye na..jab bhookh lagti hai a jate ho,dawai dete ho, sulate ho..to me sir ko kiun bolun?

Abhijeet frowned: kia kiun bolun?kushal ka kam hai ye... wo apna kam kiun nahi karey ga..

Daya looked at him sadly: tum nahi karna chahte?

Abhijeet sighed and said softly: nahi Daya..me to hun, per me humesha nahi hota na..ab dekh fridge mein khane ko kuch nahi..me to dukan pe nahi ja sakta na?hmm?

Daya looked down

bataye ga na sir ko?

Daya shook his head

kiun?

ager wo mujhe apne gher le gaye to?tum nahi aao ge na..phir me kese rahun ga?

Abhijeet looked at daya, once more reality hit him hard. He truely feels helpless seeing him silent.

Daya asked: ghussa ho tum?

Abhijeet shook his head and ruffled daya's hairs: bilkul nahi..itne pyare bhai pey koi gussa karta hai?

Daya gave a wide grin

chal kha le ab..me dawai le ke ata hun..tera kamra bhi bikhra hai theek kar deta hun,theek hai?

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet moved upstairs. He was planning to scare Kushal but thought if he is freaked and inform Acp sir then may be Acp sir will take Daya to his place, and with presence of Ramu kaka, Acp sirs helping hand and those cctv He cant meet Daya.

Even if he meets making himself visible only to Daya people will think Daya having problem and again some treatment. He cant risk extra false psychological treatment with Daya's already weak brain.

...

...

Three more days passed, now Daya's reading and writing skill improved but still whenever Abhijeet is not present he gets confused. Abhijeet can get his dependency is turning to unhealthy level, but he cant help it.

Still that day he asked Daya to complete the essay given by his rehab doctor with instruction

mujhe aik kaam hai me ata aaun yea essay complete chahiye mujhe..

He had heard earlier that a dangerous case going on and Acp sir himself going to field undercover so he decided to be near Acp sir. He is tensed about his father, considering how stressed he is nowadays.

After Abhijeet had moved out Daya tried to concentrate on the essay but his mind keep moving here and there. He suddenly snapped out of his world with the ring of landline. Kushal had gone for groceries so he is alone at home.

Moving out he hesitated a bit then received the phone

hello

Daya..me Ankit...

Ankit?wo..wo reporter?

han...me aj hi India aya,tum logon k accident ka pata chala..i m sorry..me...

Daya cut him: nahi hum theek hain...

hum?gari mein to sirf tum or Abhijeet they na?

han...

han me ne suna... mujhe bahut afsos hua Abhijeet ka sun ke..aise jabaz officer ki accident mein maut..

Daya shrieked: maut?kia kia bol rahe ho tum..

i know Daya tumhare liye yea sab asan nahi, humare reporters ne jab us ki funeral cover ki or tum nahi they tabhi samajh a gaya tha ke... , but daya tumhein strong..

funeral?nahi..Abhi Abhi to hai... theek hai...wo to abho yahin tha..tum jhoot..jhoot bol rahey ho na..haan bolo na..Abhi..

The receiver fall from his numb hand and he shouted "abhiiiii"

His legs felt like gel,he fall down on the floor like a heap mumbling one name over and over again.

Abhi..abhiii

After getting fully assured Acp sir and team is safe Abhijeet appeared back at house but as soon as he materialized in the hall his eyes fall on the un moving heap on the ground mumbling his name.

He rushed and knelt beside daya "daya..aye daya..kya hua?tu aise kiu, tabiyet kharab lag raha hey?haan..

Daya looked up..his condition is a mess, eyes puffy and red..tear stained face..lips trembling and irreregular breaths

Abhijeet felt panic rising,

Daya bol na bhai kia hua?dard ho raha hai?

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's shirt front tightly and with other hand traced Abhijeet's facial fingers by his fingers

tum..tum..tuuum konn... hoA

For abhijeet the panic now turned into frantic panic mode, until he heard.

mmmujjhe ppatta hai... ttummm aaabbhhhi..perrr ssss...sss..ab kehte tum marr gaye..me..me sapna dekh raha hun na?han..mmme pappaagal hun hai na?han?me..tum tum chale..cchhhlle ggaaye na?

Hearing Daya's stammer Abhijeet got how stressed Daya is, tension increase his stammer.

He held Daya by the arms and helped him to stand: tu koi sapna nahi dekh raha..

He led him to bedroom and made him lie down, Daya still grabbing his shirt and not moving his stare from his face.

Abhijeet sat near Daya leaning on the headboard: mujhe tujh se kuch zaruri baat karni hai Daya...

Daya stiffened.

Abhijeet rubbed his arm: per i promise na tu pagal hai or , na ye koi sapna hai..or jo bhi ho tera Abhi kabhi tujhe chor k nahi jaye ga..

Daya looked at him hopefully, his eyes full of childlike innocence and trust and once more Abhijeet wondered who was there for daya in his actual childhood fulfilling this place of trust

pprromise?

pakka promise...

Daya closed his eyes.

Abhijeet tried to take a deep breath but..no lungs! Being a ghost at times is unpleasent..so he retained himself only by biting his lips then turned to Daya.

How peaceful he is looking, but no he had to do may hate this but its needed for Daya

he rubbed his palm on Daya's head.

Daya sona nahi hai..mujhe baat karni hai na apne Daya se...

Daya immediately opened his eyes. Abhijeet smiled and bent slightly towards Daya and started caressing his hair.

aj kia hua tha hmm?itna darr kiun gaya tha mera bhai?

Daya started in meek voice: wo Ankit hai na,us ne call kiya tha...wo keh raha tha tum..

He turned towards Abhijeet and hid his face in Abhijeet chest,

Abhijeet rubbing his back

us ne kaha tum marr gaye..tumhara fun...fune...funnnnee...

Seeing Daya getting frustated Abhijeet supplied the word funeral..

han funeral ho gaya..or..per Abhi tum to mere pass ho na..us ne jhoot kiun bola..

Abhijeet cant feel wetness of tears..no true skin afterall, and as Daya had his face hidden in his chest no chance he can see the face. But the tears in Daya's voice is enough to break his heart no he corrected-no heart!

He started massaging Daya's scalp, in the manner which always soothed Daya: han Daya me tere sath hun,humesha..per...per us ne jhoot nahi bola tha...

Daya jerked his head to look at Abhijeet face as if his neck got a whiplash.

Abhijeet cradled his head: tujhe wo accident yad hai?

Daya gave a small nod still his shoulders tensed

me gari se gir gaya tha yaad hai?

Daya squinted his eyes, he started sweating badly.

Abhijeet wiped his forehead: ssshhh..relax..acha kuch yaad nahi karna...theek?

Daya gulped.

Abhijeet turned away his eyes from Daya.

wo accident..jab help aaii... mere liye bahut der ho chuki thi

Daya grabbed Abhijeet hand,

Abhijeet can bet if he would have flesh and blood it would hurt like anything!

He smiled sadly:me humesha kehta tha ye sab superstition hai per..

Daya asked in strange voice: tum Abhi hi ho na?han?

Abhijeet looked down: han Daya..bas..auron ke liye late cid officer Abhi..

Daya clammed his mouth with his palm: mera Abhi kabhi nahi marey ga...

Abhijeet hugged his silly brother tightly dipping his nose in Daya's hairs. Daya wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes peacefully.

After a long comfortable silence Abhijeet called:daya?

Daya is still inside the protective shield just said umm

tujhe dar nahi lag raha na?ke Abhi pehle jesa nahi..

Daya looked up.

Abhijeet explained: matlb aam vishwas hai na... k atmaein bas badla leti hain...revengeful spirit hoti hain..

Daya still look confused Abhijeet now simplified:

tujhe pata hai na insan marr jata hai to us ki atma tara ban jati hai?

mummah ki tarah?

Abhijeet started playing with Daya's hairs: hmm..tujhe pata hai me kiun nahi gaya?

haaan

kiun?

tum mujhe chor k kiun jate?

Seeing the simple belief Abhijeet got that he acted like an idiot to ask if Daya is scared of him. Daya didnt even grasp its odd or weird he took it simply that Abhi cant leave his Daya alone

Abhijeet felt a new wave in the ocean of never ending love for his now childlike brother

so he just smilled after planting a soft kiss on Daya's temple

acha ab meri aik baat maney ga?

han

Abhijeet paused forming words,

Daya tugged his shirt: bolo na

Abhijeet looked down: Abhi me ne jo kuch kaha wo tu kisi ko nahi batana..Ye humara secret hai ok?

kisi ko nai?

Nahi...ye bhi mat batana ke me tujh se milta hun ..Kisi ko nahi,sir or doctor sahab ko bhi h pakka?

Pakka..

Abhijeet gave a smiley nod then turnd serious again

Or agey se koi ager kahey k Abhi nahi hai to kia karey ga?

Daya made a grumpy face.

Abhijeet called strictly: Daya?

Kuch nahi

good,ager ghussa bhi aye to kuch nahi bolna hai...

Seeing Daya's face he continued: zada ghussa aye to mujhe aa ke bolna me usey dara dun ga...

Daya's face lit up: sachiii...

muchi...

Daya giggled.

Abhijeet too smiled!The darwaja tor daya and giggling.

Daya snugled closer, Abhijeet shifted to be a more comfortable pillow

thak gaya na?

a nod

neend aa rahi hai?

Daya didnt answerd but looked up with unsure eyes. Abhijeet got the question loud and clear.

me yahin hun kahin nahi janey wala...

Daya closd his eyes peacefully surrendering to exahaution.

...

...

As days passed Abhijeet noticed Daya's dependency is increasing at an alarming rate. Abhijeet had tried to stay away for good but seeing Daya's distress he cant really stop himself from helping him. So he came at a conclusion that Daya seems to be scared whenever Abhijeet is not around and his dependency is kind of forced, as if he is afraid that if he gets quiet independent then Abhijeet may find it unnecessary to stick and can move to the other world.

He planned to have a talk about this,but its already 12th day of his death and Acp sir planned for the puja. Freedy and Acp with doctor salunkhe visited Daya that day.

Khushal opened the door and welcomed them in saying: wo muje... kuch kaam se bahir jana hai,... aap log rukiye.. me ho k ata hun...

Acp sir nodded: han ... theek hai jao... per 2 ghantey k ander ander aa jana...

Khushal nodded. Trio truned to move towards Daya's room. He made a face to them and move out. Abhijeet frowned to him but then turned his attention to Daya's room and moved in.

Trio with invisible Abhijeet entered in and found Daya filling colors in a picture in his drawing book. Freddy and Dr Salunkhey looked at each other with teary eyes. Acp sir looked at them and shook his head and move forward and kept a hand on daya's head.

Daya...

Daya looked up: aap...kiun aa gaye...

Acp sir was about to reply when freddy said: humein... aap ki yaad aa rahi thi... to milne aye...

Daya turned his attention to the drawin book again.

Salunkhe sits on bed and said after placing a box: or ye dekho... hhum tumhare liye... kia laye?

Daya look towards him he signals to the box. Daya glanced at the box and then to the trio who just smile. Suddenly Daya started looking here and there. Abhijeet sighed.

Acp sir said: dekho ge nahi... is mein kia hai...

Daya nods simply.

Then he took the box and placed it in his lap. He tried to open it but failed. Freddy was about to help him.

Abhijeet said: please freddy usey khud karne do...

His luck favours him and acp sir stopped freddy through eyes. Daya looked at trio for help but they seemed too much busy in discussing something so he tried again and this time succeed in opening the box.

Abhijeet smiled. Listening the opening sound They look towards Daya.

Daya founds a jigsaw puzzle inside.

A ray of excitement passed through his eyes after seeing so many colorful peices

He look towards trio and smiled lightly. Salunkhe asked: pasand aya?

Daya nodded , but still looking nervous. wo... tha... thank u...

He closed the box and put it aside. He was thinking what to do when heard:

Daya... aik baat karni thi ... suno ge?

Daya looked at acp sir who was looking at him with hope. His face was looking like he is doing much much effort but no sucess acheive yet. Daya doesnt feel all that but only noticed a kind of sadness in his sir's voice.

He just said: hunn...

He started: tum Abhijeet se pyar karte ho na? apne bhai se...

Daya nodded immidiately. But still looking confused

Acp sir continued: tum chahtey ho na... wo khush rahey...

Again a nod.

Acp sir looked at Dr Salunkhe who nodded. He took a deep breath and said

To... hum tumhare ghar mein aik puja rakhein ge... Abhijeet ki atma...(daya's facial expression started changing) us ki aatma ki mukti k liye...

He stopped and look at daya who was calculating his words and after a second shouted: nai...

daya...

nai... koi pass mat aao... sab gande ho... sab,,, ... sab jao...

Freddy tried to touch him with: sir please shant ho jaiye..

But he jerked his hands: nai... freddy... sab Abhi ko muj se lena chahte hain... sab...

He throw the puzzle box.

Now Acp sir shouted: bas karo daya... khabardar jo aik bhi awaz nikli tumhare moo se...

Daya stopped looking scared.

samjh nahi aati.. aik baat tumhe... ye abhijeet ki atma ki mukti k liye hai ... or tum...

Daya mumbled something and started making faces. Acp sir jerked his head and marched out. Dr Sal move behind him.

Daya now started crying burying his face in pillow. freddy move forward and sit beside.

sir...

He touched his shoulder.

But he jerked his hand back: jao... yahan se...

aik baar bhi nahi sunein ge...?

Daya shook his head.

Abhijeet sir k liye bhi nahi...

Daya peeped out freddy continued: bas aik baar sun lije... phir me chala jaun ga... promise...

Now daya sat straight and wipe his face from his sleeve but still looking down.

Freddy started softly: ap ne abhi kaha tha... aap apne bhai se pyaar karte hain...

Daya nodded.

to... aap chahte hain unhe takleef ho... dard ho...

nai... Abhi ko dard...

To phir puja k liye maan jaiye na...

per freddy... Abhi...

Freddy continued: meri ma ne muje aik dafa kaha tha... k jin k marne k baad un ki mukti puja nahi hoti... unhe na... bohat dard hota rehta hai humesha.

Daya looked at Freddy.

or Abhijeet sir to wese hi itni takleef mein gaye... to ab to unhein or dard ho ga na...

Daya was about to say something when listens a door bell.

Freddy stood up and said: me ne jo kaha... usey sochiye ga zarur...

He picked up the puzzle box and placed it on side table, then moved out saying bye...

...

...

After Freddy left, Daya seemed to be deep in thought. Nowadays Abhijeet dont need the act of walking to his brother through the door so he matiriles just beside Daya. But Daya was too wrapped in his own world to realize his presence. Abhijeet called his name softly, not wanting to startle him but Daya heard and turned

Abhi...

Acknowledging the presence with one word Daya again felt silent, Abhijeet can see battle of emotions going in the heart so called again.

Daya baat nahi karey ga mujh se?

Daya now looked at Abhijeet with his eyes are in full intention to start the water work

me bahut ganda bhai hun na...?

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow not getting from where this is coming.

Daya continued in low voice: Freddy ne kaha atma ko mukti nahi milti to bahut sara dard hota hai...tumhein bhi hota hai na Abhi?mere liye hai na?ye puja ho jaye gi to phir tumhein koi dard (a sob) nai ho ga..(a sniff) per mujhe akele darr..(broken sob) tumhein kahan dard hai Abhi?

Abhijeet felt if he can cry he would have cried out loud, but instead he cupped Daya's face with: shh..mujhe kahin bhi dard nahi hai..sach...

nahi tum nahi bol rahey..na mujhe pata hai..Freddy ne kaha..abhi mujhe acha nai lagta tumhein dard (eager tone turned to scare) per mujhe kuch samjh nahi ata..bahut darrr akele...

Abhijeet gave a soft smile: Freddy ko kuch nahi pata..mujhe sachi bilkul dard nahi hai...

Daya looked at Abhijeet hopefully,who nodded.

Daya grabbed his palms: bilkul nahi?

nah..or tujhe darne ki bhi koi zarurat nahi..me ne kaha na kahin nahi jaun ga me..hmm?

Daya nodded satisfied, and leaned against Abhijeet taking the puzzle piece.

Abhijeet wondered if Daya wont do the puja who would, surely Acp sir- He is the one who gave fire to his pyre. Already Daya lost one of his right on Abhijeet, not again.

He turned to Daya and nudged him.

Daya looked up: KIA?

tu ye pooja karey ga..sir ko call...

Daya jerked up to sit straight,his whole body rigid..breaths stilled..nearly to the way of full blown panic attack.

Abhijeet hurriedly grabbed Daya: nahi nahi yaar me kahiN nahi jaun ga..han bas tu ye puja karna..tujhe pata hai na... ager atma buri na ho or khud na chahe to usey mukti dilana asan nahi..me kabhi mukti nahi cahunga yaar...jab tak tujhe zarurat ho gi, me tere pass rahun ga...

Daya relaxed a bit then asked: tp phir pooja kiun?

tu ager nahi karey ga sir to karein ge hi na?

Daya nodded looking down.

Abhijeet lifted his chin making him look at his eyes: tujhe pata hai na mujh pe haq sab se zada tera hai...

Daya gave a smile

mere jane ke bad teri halat aisi nahi thi ki tu kuch kar paye..sari antim vidhiyan sir ne ki..

Daya shivered, Abhijeet rubbed his arm: per mujhe apne bhai se chahiye na wo sab?mera bhi to bas aik hi nanha sa pyara sa bhai hai na haq jatane ko?

Daya asked in concern: me ye pooja karun ga to tumhein acha lagey ga?

Abhijeet nodded. Daya grabbed his palm: per tum cahley to nahi jao ge na?

Abhijeet shook his head.

Daya gave a nod: me sir ko call kar dun?

Abhijeet just ruffled his hairs. ...

...

...

As days passed Abhijeet felt the need to give Daya the independent life more and more. Although Daya didnt liked the idea!

Now doctor also issued the certificate that although he is not cent percent curable, but he is fully capable to live an independent life alone, just with bit outside help. And being team always there it was never an issue.

Financially Daya is fine, given a nice amount of pension. And as Abhijeet died during duty years and hours so, a good amount is to be credited to his family-which will go to Daya's bank. Abhijeet was tensed about that though, Daya is not the family in law sense, but his power of attorney and acp sir even dcp chitrole helped a lot. Hq too are quite impressed with duo so it was not a big deal. And the two bachelors have a nice saving, Abhijeet have some shares also. So all of its interes along with other mentioned money give good support.

But yes duo's home is taken away, as its from cid. But it was not a problem, Abhijeet's own house,the one which he sealed after his mother's death is a good home. Yes abhijeet still felt the emotional spiral attached with this house but its a very small thing, it cant come in the way where he will be with his brother always.

Daya can now cook simple meals with the help of instruction pamplet, but as usual his meds would have gone amiss if not Abhijeet there. Now its nothing new, nothing to do with his sickness..its his 19year of habit.

He needs coxing some days to do some simple things, and sometimes it scares Abhijeet. He is still not versed with this afterlife thing, though months had passed. What he is scared is if theres a time when its must for him to leave..how will daya cope.. The anxiety is driving Abhijeet nuts,

soHe decided to try that day.

He informed Daya that he needs to visit bureau, team may need his help and just disappeared although present there itself. Daya was ok for half an hour.

Then comes the trouble.

Daya moved to kitchen noticing the time, but his whole attention towards the place from where Abhijeet vanish. He started preaparing for the meal, still eyes darting from door to door.

Abhijeet felt the need to slap his head badly but stopped. Daya turned on the stove and picked up the gas lighter, but didnt turn it on. Instead peeped at the hall once again murmuring something like abhi itni deir kiun kar raha.

He moved back to kitchen, gas already had spread. Abhijeet felt the urge to appear but before that Daya clicked on the gas lighter and a ball of fire erupted. Abhijeet had already appeared, and pulled back Daya who was in a shock immedietly hid himself in the loving shell.

Abhijeet turned off the stove while sideways relaxing daya: arey..kuch nahi hua..dekh..sab theek hai...

Daya peeped to see,then looked up: wo aag...

nahi hai na ab aag?..chal aa...

He led him to the dinning and made him sit,then knelt in front of him.

ye kia kar raha tha tu haan?dhiyan kahan tha tera?abhi koi accident ho jata to..

tum..tum nnn..ahi ttthhhey na..to muj..mujhe kkkuch sssamajh nnnahi..tttum nahiii jjjanna

Daya's sluttering made Abhijeet realize how scared he is.

Abhijeet patted his shoulder, silently vowing to eternity.

Yes he will be here,this desire to make daya independent can cost him his biggest fortune. He cant risk it!

If theres something that will pull him away he can face it,later.. He will face it.

Daya looked at abhijeet,for the first time he can see only determination..not the usual _'bad ka bad mein dekhein ge'.._

Yes his brain can be damaged, and Abhi now may not have the body but he knows Abhijeet's soul by his soul.

Till this day he can read a _but_ whenever Abhijeet promissed to stay. But today there is no _but_

Daya smiled.

He may be far from normal but its ok..as long as his friend family mentor is with him..his life will be far better than normal.

WITH EVERY STEP I TAKE

I KNOW THAT

IM NOT ALONE

YOU TAKE THE HOME FROM THE BOY

BUT NOT THE BOY FROM HIS HOME

THESE ARE MY STREETS,

THE ONLY LIFE I'VE EVER KNOWN

WHO SAYS YOU CANT GO HOME

 **END of the story**

 **with a prayer**

 **TUM JIYO HAZARON SAAL**

 **HAR SAAL K DIN HON Pachaas Hazaar**

chalo ye to ho gaeein.. emotional batein... ab zara aik gana bhi sun lo...

 **BAAR BAAR DIN YE AYE...**

 **BAAR BAAR DIL YE GAYE...**

 **TUM JIYO HAZARON SAAL**

 **YE MERI HAI AARZOO**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DEAR "CHUNNI"**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...**

 **wishing u a very very very happy wala birthday...**

 **may u have many many more**

 **" Humesha hansti raho... muskurati ... raho... khush raho..."**

 **with love**

 **From your**

 **"Apu"**

friends please do review

dantna ho... tareef karni ho jo karna hai kar lena ... per please review.

Take care

Bye

shzk(Zehra)


End file.
